


Just A Little Reminder

by TequilaDreams



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Julian Devorak, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I Don't Believe That Man Has Ever Been To Medical School, Julian's Leeches, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Submissive Julian Devorak, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Lucio (The Arcana), Urethral Play, Valdemar is a Creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaDreams/pseuds/TequilaDreams
Summary: I just wanted an excuse to write something where Julian has to go about his daily duties as palace doctor full of cum.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Valdemar, Julian Devorak/Valdemar/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Just A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole 'dubcon' thing isn't exactly dubcon, but at the same time, thanks to the power of position that Lucio holds over Julian, there's the inherent factor that while he 'can' say no, he runs the risk of losing his job or worse. 
> 
> Also, this may or may not fit into the canonical AU - we never really know whether or not Lucio and Julian hooked up while Lucio was afflicted with the plague.

Julian's eyes roll back in his head as Lucio continues to pound into him at an unrelenting pace. Unintelligible syllables spill past his lips when the Count shifts his position, hitting something inside of him that makes him see stars. The metal claws on his hip tighten, blood beading up around the shining gold tips. When a hand tangles in his hair and jerks his head back, he lets out a pathetic little cry at being manhandled, attempting to grind back onto the cock impaling him. 

"Look at yourself Jules." Lucio commands, forcing the doctor to stare into the mirror in front of him, taking in the sight of him on his knees, all swollen lips and flushed skin as the blond continues to abuse his ass, treating him as little more than a fleshlight. It's almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Almost. If his hands had been free to touch himself, he would've cum at least twice by now. As it stood, he simply whimpered the other mans name, begging for friction against his aching prick. 

A feral grin crosses the Counts face. "Do you want to cum? Cum on my dick like the little slut you are?" 

Julian nods frantically, "Please!"

In an instant, the hand is gone from his hair, fisting his cock roughly, messily. It only takes a few strokes before the doctor is crying out, his back arching until Lucio is certain it would snap as he cums so hard that white spots dance across his vision, his hole fluttering and spasming around the erection buried deep inside him. The older man lets out a growl, teeth clamping onto the side of his neck as his hips thrust once, twice more, before he finds completion, spilling deep into Julians ass. 

The two men collapse into a sweaty, panting pile on the floor, Julian gasping like a dying fish as the Count sprawls over his back like a perspiring blanket. His metal hand gently runs over the marks he's made, eliciting a soft mewl from the redhead. A quick glance tells him that the bite on the side of the younger man's neck is bleeding slightly, and he presses a kiss to it, tongue laving at the wound as Julian dissolves into an absolutely wrecked mess under his attentions. 

From somewhere far off comes the chime of a clock. The doctor lets out a groan of annoyance. 

"What?"

"I have to go deal with Valdemar." 

"Oh." Lucio nuzzles the side of his neck gently. "They're kinda gross, yeah?" 

Julian lets out a contented hum at the blatant display of affection, before replying, "You _were_ the one who hired them." 

The Count merely laughs at him. While it is indeed true that he _had_ hired the green-skinned courtier, he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Perhaps it was during one of his famous drunken escapades - he'd gotten a princess to marry him while absolutely shitfaced, so appointing a sadistic maniac as head physician wasn't entirely impossible if he'd had enough wine. "Fuck if I know why."

Julian isn't sure whether to laugh or cry - It seems that Lucio does quite a lot without thinking, or even being able to explain his logic, or lack thereof, and it shows. He settles for wriggling slightly, attempting to worm his way out from under the blond. All it does is remind him of the cock buried in his ass, only half-soft at this point, and he bites back a quiet moan. 

"You know," the Count starts, "you don't _have_ to leave right now. You could just stay here, with me, all day. I'm sure Doctor Creepy won't mind if it's my executive order." 

The idea _is_ tempting - even though he's horribly insufferable, an entire day with Lucio would be a thousand times preferable to yet another day in the dank dungeons with Valdemar breathing down his neck, or worse, dissecting some poor dying bastard, but alas, he has an obligation. "I can't." 

"Oh?" 

"My leeches." It's a flimsy excuse, and they both know it. 

"Your... leeches?" Lucio asks, raising an already excessively arched eyebrow even further. 

"They could help with the plague." Julian replies, hoping that it's enough. It apparently is, as the ruler of Vesuvia replies, "Fine, but you're not getting off that easily."

The Count moves, sliding his nearly flaccid cock out of his pet doctor, only to press a hand to the middle of his back when he attempts to move. He lets out a growl, "Stay down until I tell you otherwise." 

The redhead goes limp, laying his cheek against the cold floor as they separate. Behind him, Lucio lets out an appreciative whistle. "You look so fucking wrecked right now that if I had any less self control, I'd be going for a second round right now." 

Julian blushes as he feels the other man kneading his ass cheeks, before dipping first one, then both thumbs into him, drawing a high pitched whine from his throat as the blond spreads him open, staring into his innermost parts. He practically chokes when Lucio's tongue swipes over his hole, poking inside for just a moment before retreating. "I know, I know, you have to get going. But I think we both agree it would be a shame to let this go to waste." 

The younger man cannot help but let out a whimper as he feels the fingers slip out of his stretched ass, the empty feeling almost unbearable. He curses his cock for starting to rise again at the sensation of having his hole played with. He almost doesn't notice that Lucio even left his immediate vicinity until the Count is once more pressed against his back, waving something gaudy and gold in front of his face. With a start, Julian realizes that it's a butt plug, and a rather sizable one at that, made of golden metal, to match the alchemic arm the Count wore. A bright red jewel set into the base suggests that it's something his employer has had custom made, to match his tacky taste. 

"Suck." It's an order, not a request, and Julian cannot help but comply. The moment that his mouth falls open, Lucio is shoving it into his mouth, leaving no room for hesitation. His jaw stretches painfully around it as his tongue works frantically, coating as much of the egg-shaped object in spit as he can while the Count absently pets his hair. At the moment when the tension in his jaw became almost unbearable, the plug is removed from his mouth. 

The blond moves behind him, separating his cheeks once more. Julian heaves a breath, fully anticipating the feeling of metal stuffing his ass. He doesn't expect Lucio to spit on him, and he lets out a yelp of shock when he feels the gob of spit contact his hole. He flushes in embarrassment, squirming at the sensation. "L-Lucio?" 

"Shush." The Count growls, spitting on him again. The doctor lets out a strangled cry even as his cock bobs against his stomach at the humiliating treatment at the hands of the ruler of Vesuvia. His hips wriggle slightly with the sudden desire to be filled once more, causing Lucio to laugh, slapping one side of his ass. Julian lets out a squeal of surprise and shivers. 

"Try to relax." It's the only warning that the younger man gets before there's a blunt, insistent pressure against his asshole. He tries to go limp as the tip of the plug breaches him, but even so, it's a tight fit, and while the spit helps ease the burn, it isn't quite enough, and he keens at the stretch. Ever the tease, Lucio slowly fucks it in and out of his hole, admiring the way that the abused pink flesh stretches and swallows it on a whim. 

Finally, it's fully sheathed within the doctor's ass, causing him to let out a low groan at how full he feels. His dick is once more rock hard and little more than a few minutes away from cumming again. The Count's name falls from his lips like a filthy prayer as he wriggles, desperate for contact. 

"Look at you, so desperate to be used like this. Maybe the next time I'm dealing with some stuffy foreign dignity I should invite you along, make sure they see what a slut you are for your rightful king. You'd get off on that, wouldn't you?" 

Julian nods desperately, a short cry bursting from his lips when after what seems like an eternity, Lucio's hand wraps around him, smearing the spilled cum and copious amounts of precum around his head. 

"Do you want me to get you off again?" The blond teases, his fingers giving the poor doctor only the faintest brush of contact.

"Please!" The word comes out as a strangled sob. 

"The things I do for you." Lucio taunts, but tightens his grasp nonetheless. A few firm strokes has Julian spilling unceremoniously with a whine, absolutely boneless in the Counts grasp. It's only the older mans hands on him that keeps him from falling onto the floor. He's gently set down, rolled onto his side as he whimpers quietly. 

"You did wonderful, Jules. I'll go run you a bath." With this statement and a kiss to the doctors temple, the blond leaves him, exiting the room for a moment. By the time that he returns, the younger man is practically unconscious on the floor, so far gone that the castle could fall down around him and he still wouldn't notice. It's more than enough to pull a twisted smile onto the Counts face. Absolutely perfect. 

Without further ado, he scoops up the redhead in his arms, carrying him to the obscenely large bath. Julian only stirs slightly when he is submerged in the warm water. Lucios hands are all over him and he lets out a slight purr at the careful attention being given to his body as soap is rubbed into his aching flesh. The entire time, the ruler of Vesuvia is murmuring into his ear, doubtlessly something filthy.

It's only when Julian feels something toying at the slit in his cock that his eyes fly open. "L-Lucio?" 

"Hush, Jules. I _did_ tell you that you'd be coming back here after you dealt with that creep Valdemar, didn't I?" 

"Yes, but-"

"Then you understand this comes off when you return." It's all the warning that Julian gets before he feels cold metal against his prick. He keens and thrashes as it goes in, but the Count's alchemic arm holds him fairly still. The older man tsks at him in disappointment. "And here I thought you enjoyed this kind of thing." 

The doctor merely whines as the cage locks around his cock, the metal rod in his urethra firmly lodged in place. As much as he hated the way that the other man had sprung this on him unexpectedly, he couldn't deny the warmth that was pooling in his belly in response to it. 

The rest of the bath is both too long and too short, and before Julian knows it, he's being dried off with what is perhaps the fluffiest towel he's ever encountered before summarily being helped back into his clothes. It is only after he's gotten his pants on and the lust has mostly cooled from his veins that he realizes just how large the plug in his ass is. 

"Lucio, I don't think this is-" is all he can get out before the Count silences him, sealing their mouths together. The redhead lets out a quiet noise that may have been a moan, before they finally pull apart. 

"You know, I think I'm forgetting something." The Count says, eyeing Julian up and down hungrily. One hand comes to rest on his chest. A moment later, Lucio smiles as he pulls at one of the doctors nipples. "Can't forget about these, now can we?" 

For a moment, Julian almost wishes he would, if only due to knowing the way the other mans mind worked. Alas, his wishes go unfulfilled as clamps are placed on the erect nubs of flesh, pulling a short yelp from his throat. When he is finally allowed to button the heavy coat over his shirt, the thick material presses against the clamps, sending a wave of pleasure and pain straight to his groin, where it tips further into pain than pleasure when the cage prevents him from getting hard. 

"I don't think that I can work like this." 

"Of course you can, silly boy!" With this last sentiment, Lucio is ushering him out the door, placing a light peck on the side of his jaw. 


End file.
